


Pheromosa's Heat

by SinfulTuesdays



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Impregnation, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulTuesdays/pseuds/SinfulTuesdays
Summary: Seth had traveled to Verdant Cave to catch some Pokemon to give to new trainers, when he comes across a pokemon he'd never seen before, Pheromosa.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Ferouche | Pheromosa, Original Pokemon Professor(s)/Ferouche | Pheromosa
Kudos: 81





	Pheromosa's Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Killer_B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_B/gifts).



> Written by request. Ty for supporting me :)

Seth was an intern at Professor Kukui's lab, and it wasn't the first time he'd been sent out to catch some pokemon for him. It certainly wouldn't be the last. He trudged into the cave with a heavy sigh. Even though most people came to Verdant Cave because it was so beautiful, or to challenge the trial that was held there, Seth had seen it too many times to really appreciate it. He had to catch several Alolan Digletts again so Professor Kukui could be sure of something involving them, but Seth couldn’t particularly remember what the man was so stuck on. 

Instead, Seth was more frustrated that this was all his internship was turning out to be. He felt like he wasn’t learning a thing. He knew that he only had to work for the professor a few more months though before he was able to officially split off and research whatever he wanted. Seth honestly couldn’t wait. He was tired of running errands for someone else. 

Seth slowly made his way through the caverns, keeping an eye out for wild pokemon, but mostly he was just looking for that flash of golden, metal hair. Then something else caught his eye. He turned in the direction of the soft glow, jaw dropping slightly when he saw the pokemon now in front of him. Soft, transparent wings refracted what little light was in the cave making the pokemon look positively angelic. 

Seth knew immediately that this pokemon was an ultra beast. She wasn’t documented in his pokedex, and he had never seen any lore on her at all. Their eyes remained locked for a long, tension filled moment. Seth didn’t think he could fend off an ultra beast with the pokemon he had brought from the lab, but at the same time, he wasn’t really feeling scared. 

The pokemon took a step toward him, and suddenly was directly in front of him. Seth’s heart practically jumped into his throat at the pokemon’s sudden appearance directly in front of him. A strange sweet scent seemed to be filling the air between them, and Seth felt his body heating up, waves of it pooling in his belly. Suddenly the pokemon’s name dawned on him. He had heard it before some time ago, Pheromosa.

Pheromosa’s claws ran over the front of his pants, catching the zipper and pulling it down. Seth’s head felt a little strange as he fumbled with the button in almost a panic, and Pheromosa watched him intensely. He finally managed to push his pants down and off of him, freeing his straining cock. Pheromosa looked extremely pleased to see it, gently trailing her claw tips over it. Seth shuddered at the feeling, a low groan passing through his lips at the soft touch. She dropped to her knees in front of his throbbing cock, mouth open with a hesitant tongue poking out to taste his dripping slit. 

The sweet scent in the air seemed to be growing only stronger, and Seth could barely think anymore as her smooth tongue ran over his tip, swirling and teasing it in ways he didn’t even think were possible. He gasped and groaned, and when he reached to grasp at Pheromosa his hands were merely slapped away by the pokemon. She gazed up at him with her deep, purple eyes, and Arceus, Seth was so close. He couldn’t believe she had already gotten him so mouth wateringly desperate in just a few bobs of her head. 

The feeling of her soft, wet lips pulling along the sides of his cock was so exhilarating that he barely dared to breathe. He huffed quietly, hands clasped over his mouth now. He had no clue what had come over him. He was getting his cock sucked off by a gorgeous pokemon where anyone could just stumble upon them at any time, and Seth knew he  _ should _ care about all of that, but Arceus, he didn’t want her to stop. He needed Pheromosa’s perfect mouth taking him so badly at that moment.

Seth’s hips quavered and bucked up against Pheromosa, pushing his cock deeper into her mouth until he had forced the whole thing inside. The pokemon took the whole thing down her throat like a pro. Seth felt drool running down his chin as he panted against his damp palms. He was absolutely losing it. There was no way any of this could be real. It felt too  _ good _ . Seth cried out as he finally climaxed, releasing his hot load into Pheromosa’s waiting mouth. It gushed out between their connection, rolling messily down Pheromosa’s chin, and she popped off of him with a satisfied expression, licking up every last drop of his load that she could find. 

Seth panted, staring at the pokemon in utter disbelief. Pheromosa smiled slightly up at him, grasping at his cock once more, stroking gently and slowly. Seth trembled, hips jerking against her soft touch. He was almost too sensitive to take it. She pushed him down on to the cool, cave floor, mounting him. She pressed her soft, wet slit against his slowly rising cock. Her hips rocked back and forth slowly over his length, shuddering and moaning delicately above him. Seth stared up at her, transfixed. 

He still couldn’t believe this was even happening. He had never heard of pokemon suddenly pushing people down in an overwhelming display of lust. If it was merely an uncommon occurrence, Seth was starting to hope it might happen to him more often. No one had thrown themselves at him as enthusiastically as Pheromosa, and it was certainly something else. He groaned heavily as his tip just glanced against her hot entrance. Pheromosa stared down at him with a knowing smirk on her face. She was  _ teasing  _ him!

She wiggled her hips gently against his length, sending shocks of pleasure through him. Seth’s back arched up against Pheromosa in a desperate attempt to slip inside, but Pheromosa pressed her clawtips against his chest heavily, raising her hips just out of reach with a new expression of amusement on her face. 

Finally, she allowed him a chance to press just his tip inside of her soft, heavenly folds. Seth had never been inside anyone before, and frankly he couldn’t believe it could be this good. His brain was practically scrambled at the feeling, hips trembling to push all the way in to feel her tight walls all the way around him. Pheromosa slowly lowered her hips for him, and Seth was lost in the feeling of her absolutely perfect tightness. 

Pheromosa finally came to rest against him, his entire cock pressed deep inside her, and Seth’s eyes were blown wide with ecstasy. Pheromosa was so  _ tight _ , so good around him. It was impossible to believe how mind blowing it felt to be fully inside her tight pussy. His hips bucked wildly up against her, and Pheromosa began to bounce herself on top of him, her teasing expression finally breaking as she came undone from his cock. She gasped and moaned as he hit up against her deepest spot inside, losing herself in the feeling. 

The two’s voices growing louder and louder as they neared their climax together, heated gasps lifting from their lips. They were practically hidden in the fog that had developed around them, but Seth was too lost in the moment to even notice. He stared up at the ultra beast with a completely open expression, his lust clearly written across his face. Pheromosa had him wrapped so tightly around her claws, he no longer knew which way was up, just that he didn’t want this to end. Pheromosa was far from done with his cock though.

She continued to work him through her own climax, her juices gushing around them. She continued to bounce on him, her thighs trembling around his hips as Seth continued to thrust up against her, sending her over that edge over and over again. Soft, high pitched noises lifted from her trembling lips. She looked so incredible and overwhelmed above him. Seth could barely take the sight of it. He pressed deep inside of her once again, hot cum gushing out of him and filling Pheromosa up completely. She warbled around soft sighs. His cum dripping out between her legs.

Pheromosa pulled off of him, cum dribbling out along the ground as she bent over to take his quickly softening cock back into her mouth. She was nowhere near done with his delicious cock, and Seth was losing it beneath her as she sucked and pleased his oversensitive cock. His eyes rolled back into his skull as he scrabbled desperately at the cold dirt, rock and moss. His nails dug in so deep as he tried to hold himself back from pushing her away until it started to feel amazing again. 

Seth watched her mouth bob up and down him, cum smeared all over her pale lips. She sucked him like she had never tasted anything better and didn’t want to forget the taste. He was completely at the mercy of her lust, his cock soon standing tall for her to drop herself on once again. The pokemon was so desperate for his seed, doing her absolute best to get impregnated by it. 

Her pussy was still so unbelievably tight around him, and she huffed desperately over him, fingers rubbing up on her clit wildly as she shifted herself up and down him. Cum still gushing from the earlier attempt between them. Seth stared up at her, hips pressing firmly up against her with every frantic thrust. He wanted so desperately to take control of the situation, to fuck her so hard and fast she wouldn’t no what hit her, but the ultra beast wasn’t having any of it. She treated him like a cock and that was all. Seth was honestly kind of into it, and with how Pheromosa clenched around him, belly bulging full of his cock and cum, he found he had no real complaints. Arceus, he wanted her to get pregnant from him. 

With every cum, Pheromosa’s stomach grew for him. He was amazed at the sight of her by the time they were done. She looked so fat and full of his seed from just a few rounds. She pulled his head between her legs, still desperate for more pleasure, but no longer desperate for his cock. She looked like she might pop out an egg at any moment, and Seth really wouldn’t have been all that surprised if she did. 

Seth ran a hand over her stretched belly. It felt hard and smooth against his hand, and he loved the look of it. Pheromosa had been attractive before, but now she was positively glowing to him. He rubbed her stomach gently, and Pheromosa gasped suddenly as if just his touch alone on her belly was exciting her. He grinned at her, running his tongue over the thin shell and watched as she trembled for him. Perfect and pregnant from all of his cum.

He continued to feel her up, pushing up each ruffle to feel the hidden, soft flesh beneath it, and watching her tremble in desperation for him. She was so gorgeous and pliant beneath him, just a well of lust, and all for him to take advantage of. Pheromosa’s hips bucked as he gripped her hard hips in his warm hands. Seth watched as she began to fall apart in front of him, desperate for more attention from him. Her claws grasped his hair, and he was pressed up against her destroyed pussy, and he knew what Pheromosa wanted him to do. He had no qualms about it either. Instead, he was excited to service the pokemon that had ridden him so many times to completion already. His tongue drew up her sensitive slit, and the moan that he was rewarded was all he needed to dive into the task. He wanted to hear her gasp and sob for him more. 

The pokemon panted and begged wordlessly as he sucked and teased her hard clit, her hips jerking and trembling desperately against him. He was completely enamoured by how much power he had over Pheromosa in this position. Her eyes watered, and she was so desperate for him to continue pleasing her. Seth worked her steadily with his tongue, teasing and playful wherever she seemed to get close. Pheromosa was so desperate beneath him, pliant and obedient. He almost wanted to push himself back in her tight entrance for another round. She looked so tempting and open.

Still, he pressed on, flicking his tongue over her hardened clit as she gasped and writhed wildly beneath him, and finally, came hard and fast, juices pouring from her filled pussy. More and more of it gushing forward, and Seth pulled up in confusion until he saw the soft, white shell pushing out from between her folds. He stared at in shock as Pheromosa breathed heavily, face skewed with pleasure as she pushed the egg free. 

Seth’s cock hardened as he watched the single egg finally push out between her wet thighs. He had made that with her, and he already wanted to fill her up with another. Pheromosa remained on the ground of the cave, breathing hard with her most recent cum, and Seth couldn’t resist her any longer. He pulled her thighs tightly around his hips and pressed up against her throbbing entrance. Pheromosa stared up at him with an open, desperate expression. She wanted more as well. 

By the time they were done, Pheromosa had pushed out four eggs, and Seth felt like he couldn’t even live without this pokemon in his life anymore. She seemed just as attached to him as well. He pressed soft kisses against her hard exoskeleton, and she trilled softly and happily, gazing at their set of eggs. They moved deeper into the cave where people didn’t usually go, and they looked after their eggs diligently. 

Seth tried catching her multiple times, unsuccessfully. He didn’t like it, not knowing if he could continue to be with her for much longer. Pheromosa still accepted his touch though, and they had fallen into blissful activities more than once, but she hadn’t gotten pregnant again like the last time. He was desperate to have that again. He loved the look of her, fat and full of his children, even though they already had four. 

When the first egg trembled and cracked, Seth no longer knew how long he had been in the depths of this cave with Pheromosa. Both of them watched with bated breath as the egg continued to hatch. Their first child was here. Seth honestly couldn’t believe it. He was having a child with a pokemon. He wondered if it would be a Pheromosa like her, or something different, since humans weren’t supposed to be able to breed with pokemon, much less an ultra beast. He wondered that if he even reported his findings, if anyone would even believe him. 

Seth was in a state of shock. His mind swam as he wondered what to even think. He couldn’t believe his situation. He turned toward Pheromosa, taking in the sight of her slight, ethereal appearance. He knew ultra beasts weren’t supposed to stay in their world, but he didn’t want to send her back. Seth felt so vulnerable when he looked at her. He didn’t want to lose this at all. He wanted to stay with this pokemon for as long as he could at the very least.

Finally, a claw pushed through the shell, and then finally, in front of the both of them, stood an exact duplicate of Pheromosa. The only difference was the eyes. This one’s eyes were a deeper violet color, and in the low light of the cave looked almost black. She looked as beautiful as her mother and exuded the same sweet scent Pheromosa had when they first met. His heart raced in his chest as the newly hatched Pheromosa stared at him with such intensity that his cock rose in his pants. He knew what she wanted, and he knew that he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t stop himself. 

Seth loved how Pheromosa looked when she was pregnant, and he didn’t want to give up the opportunity to see double of it. He was such a goner with both the mother and daughter exuding that same sweet scent that dulled him mind the last time. Pheromosa practically tore his pants off of him in excitement. The younger, inexperienced one clearly showed far more passion than her mother, and Arceus, Seth loved it. He loved how she sucked his cock to get him full erect before crouching in front of him, ass up and ready for him. Her wet pussy dripped with excitement, and Seth lost all sense of morality. He took her without thinking, pushing his cock so deep and hard inside of her, swears and desperate noises flooding from his lips.

While he took her, the next hatched, and the smell of desperate Pheromosas was flooding the small corner of the cave that Seth had stayed in for a long while. His mind was dizzy with the smell of his girls. His heart raced in his chest. He barely knew what was going on. He felt so good, so right, and that was all. Trapped inside that small alcove with thirsty, slutty Pheromosas fighting over his cock. He loved it. He loved it like nothing ever before. His mind lost in the throes of their brilliant passion.

No one knew what happened to Seth, just that there was an influx of a new, wild unidentified pokemon. They were all female, and prolific breeders. They struggled to deal with the rampant overrunning of the new pokemon flooding the region. They had to call professors from all over to deal with the problem. All the while, Seth remained lost in haze surrounded by excited, newly hatched girls, ready for his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to see more like this, leave a comment or shout at me on twitter @SinfulTuesdays


End file.
